The Xiaolin Samurai
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: I'm rating it T for teen because I don't trust myself. This is pretty much JackXOC. Story is finished, sequel coming soon to a PC near you!
1. OC BIO

Legend Story of the Xiaolin Samurai (it is incognito)

By: Katsumi Zhao

_**OC Bio:**_

Name:

**Katsumi-zhao Alexis Yamamoto**

Age:

**15**

Gender:

**Female**

Hair Color:

**Naturally red but sometimes dyed black, but when she does that, she still has red tips**

Eye Color:

**Red in HER right eye and blue in her left**

Height:

**5 ft. 3 in.**

Hair Thickness and Straightness:

**Thick and Straight, sorta wavy**

Skin Color:

**Ivory**

Creator:

**THE REAL KATSUMI (AKA mE)!! (I am nothing like her though O.o)**

**--**

So..um..ok, this is about it... oh, there's gonna be more, this is just the OC Bio for Alex


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My name is Alex. Well, really my birth name is Katsumi-zhao Alexis Yamamoto (It's Japanese), but all of my friends call me Alex… Anyhow, I look, act, and sound just like an American girl. But of course I was raised in Tokyo, Japan like the _Emperor_'s daughter should. I had waves of nannies and of course I was spoiled as much as I wanted—which wasn't much at all. So, the question must be nagging at you, _"Can a GIRL really be a samurai?" _Yes, that is, IF you become one the way I did. Of course, you have to disguise your voice, walk, techniques, et cetera et cetera all to be like a boy's. But of course after the first day, Goku-sensai, the master of the dojo, figured out I was a girl. But he let me become a master samurai only because I was a natural, something uncommon in royal blood and females. Gah, how sexist is THAT? Boys make me mad when they act sexist (AKA 24/7). Ok, so back to the prologue. So, that whole 5 years I spent at the dojo (samurai school), I learned a VERY useful technique—acting to be someone else. That's how my first day with Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Jack Spicer went (although Jack was kinda cute wink wink)


	3. Meet: Alex

Chapter 1:

_Intro to Katsumi-zhao and Kimiko._

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: Ken-ichi Yamamoto

I was dressed in black _hakama _trousers, a blue silk sash tied around my waist (the knot facing the _migi_—left-- in Japanese and pronounced meen-gee—like all Japanese males do), and a short brown kimono—the uniform for my old dojo. Goku-sensei insisted that I keep it as a keepsake from my training. I was wearing my "Kagenashi" disguise, the same one I wore throughout my training to be a samurai. It was made up of my hair tied in a top knot like most boys do (no _hashi_—chopsticks—to keep in place like I always do); my dojo uniform; and my _nihonto_ sword slipped into its wooden _saya _scabbard, tied onto my sash opposite of the knot. My hands were hidden in my long, billowing sleeves respectfully, rule number one of the code my friend, Tatsuya, and I made up. It was made up of 10 rules:

1. Keep hands respectfully in sleeves when with a sensai.

2. Do not take steps; slide your feet quietly.

3. Do not speak unless spoken to.

4. Only reply "Yes'm" and "No'm" when talking to a female, and with males say 'Yes sir" and "No sir".

5. Treat everyone as your better; do not waste time figuring out ranks.

6. Do not turn down serious or elder challenges to fights and duels. Always turn down playful and younglings' challenges. Playful sparring is exceptional.

7. Do not use _nihonto _swords in sparring, and if dueling in Serious/Elder challenges, do not use _nihonto _swords unless the "Till first blood" rule is in play.

8. Do not use fighting in an offensive manner—only for defense.

9. Never use the martial arts to hurt someone; use it only as a defense.

10. **Always Follow The **_**Bushi**_** Code!!**

I loved these rules and made them my second most important code; right behind the _bushi_ code, also known as the code of the samurai. B2TS (BackToTheStory)… I followed Fung – sensei to meet the "elementals" as he called them. They were Kimiko "Kim" Tohomiko, age 15; Raimundo "Rai" Pedrosa, age 15; Omi, age 13; and Clay Bailey, age 16. He also told me about Jack Spicer, who's 15 I think. And of course, Fung– sensei thought I was a boy. A 15 year old boy named Ken-ichi Yamamoto ("No, I'm not related to **the** _Shogun_, no, not the _Emperor _or _Jito_ either.") who was such a powerful samurai that he was more powerful and skillful than all of the elementals and villains put together. Of course, since I barely spoke and when I did it sounded like a boy, he had mistaken me as a male. But, hey, he should've read my referral form from Goku- sensei more careful. It clearly stated that I was female, a 15 year old female named Katsumi-Zhao Yamamoto and not Ken-ichi. As he kept pestering me about how come I had the same last name as the _Shogun_, we made it into the plaza. There was a girl with bright pink hair (obviously dyed) in pigtails and she was reading what I found out was a Japanese magazine—not only that, but it was my favorite! Of course, a lot of the Japanese female population must like it, I mean, seriously? Who doesn't like _"Koora to Koocha"_, the only magazine that uses from modern techniques and articles to old fashioned newspaper methods? And not to mention it has a MAJOR feminine touch! (_Koora_ means Cola and _Koocha _means Tea) Fung– sensei walked up to the girl (with me trailing behind) and cleared his throat for attention from who I figured was Kimiko. She looked up at him, not noticing me, and then she scurried up and bowed to him. "Hello, Master Fung, what task do you need me for?" She said, looking at him eagerly to save him from her boredom. He nodded towards me and she finally noticed me. "I need you to help this new person. They will be joining us here at the Temple." He said, turning to leave. I bowed lowly and muttered, "_Konbanwa _(pronounced KOWH-BAHN-WAH and it means 'Good Evening'), Kimiko- sensei." She ignored me."What?! But we already have all of the elements!!" He didn't turn back around, but he stopped. "Yes, we do, but we do not have anyone as skilled as him. (HE SAID HIM!!) He (there's that gender mix up again) is a trained samurai and a black belt in the martial arts. He knows how to use a _tanto _dagger, a _nihonto_ sword, a _bokken__--_if need be--, a _naginata_, a _suriashi_, a _jo_, and he is double good fighter in hand-to-hand." "Ugh, we don't need another boy but FINE!" He turned and gave her a stern look. "I mean…. That hand-to-hand combat will be VERY useful when we fight the jack-bots." He smirked then quickly turned around and left the plaza. She turned towards me. "So… you know Japanese?" I nodded, saying, "Yes'm". She looked at me peculiarly, then paged through her magazine and found one of those stupid 'Got Milk?' ads. She pointed to it and asked, "What is that in Japanese?" I thought a bit, then said softly, "_gyuunyuu_ to _koppu_ (milk and glass) or milk and glass." She eyed me a bit more then asked, "What's your favorite food in Japanese? And what do you eat it with? On what? And anything extra you add to it?" Eesh, that is ONE long question. "_Kome_ (koe-meh). _Hashi _(hah-shee). _Booru _(boe-roo)_, sara_ (sah-rah)_, _or_ kappa_ (kupt). _Toomorokoshi _(toe-moe-roe-koo-shee)_,_ _satoo _(sah-toe)_, bataa_ (buh-tah)_, _or _kinoko_ (kee-noe-koe)." "Hmmm… rice; chopsticks; bowl, plate, or cup; and sweet corn, sugar, butter, or mushrooms. I might learn to like you…" she sighed, "If only you were a girl… at least then it would prove that girls can be better than boys sometimes…" She perked up a bit. "But you CAN come and meet the boys." She walked off and I followed, sliding my bare feet to be quiet.

NOTES: Before Alex met the boys, she told Kimiko her secret and got permission to rush into the bathroom and change clothes. Of course, her outfit was very creative and expensive looking. It was a silk rose-pink kimono with a floral design all over it. It had a deep purple sash and a light green stomach decorative sash that had matching floral design on it and a braided rope in the middle. And the outlining of the kimono was soft but bright red. Lastly, she had a rose-pink bow in her hair.


	4. I Don't Care What They Think Right?

Chapter 2:

_Intro to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo, and Omi, Clay, and Raimundo have already met Katsumi-zhao (who in the last chapter we figured out was really the _Emperor_'s daughter in disguise)_

Note: The 'Name' thing just means who's POV we're reading and the 'Codename' thing just means what everyone's calling that person. Make sense? Got it?

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: Alex

I was 'bout ready to put up my plate, but I as I got closer to where the others were eating, I heard my name being mentioned a couple times. And not in a nice way either. For example…

"Geesh, what's Alex's problem? Why is she so special that she gets to eat in her room, and then her room is HER own, consisting of an actual bed and closet?" "Rai, she's new, and she must be pretty desperate for Master Fung to take her in even though we already have Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire." (A/N: I LUV THAT SONG!! D) _Hmmmm… so they don't know my elements, do they?_ I was thinking. I thought Fung-sensai would've already told them. Weird… Wanna know my element? I'm the Dragon of C S , and also the Dragon of D & L, T, D and F . So technically, I'm the dragon of the L E. What the heck?! It won't let me type it. Crap! Oh well, you'll find out soon. Apparently Fanlib doesn't like spoilers. Whatever. So anyway, B2TS, or should I say B2TC? "Now, ya'll all hold your horses. Rai, you know you like her, so why are ya complaining?" "You do, too, Clay!" "Not the point," I blushed before he went on, "If she was desperate, then we would see her in rags, not tricked up in fancy-looking dresses." "Ok, so maybe she is some new kind of element. Have any creations of the mind?" Omi said. "I think you mean 'ideas', chrome-dome." I wanted to see their reactions, so I dashed back to my room and quickly did something I haven't dared to do in years. I dressed totally different from my main 3 clothing-categories (AKA _Emperor_'s daughter, boy, and sleeping.) You wanna know how I was dressed? I dressed punkish. I had the weird skull and cross bones design in white on a black background as a t-shirt, black jeans with random loose bits of black silk ribbon, black combat boots (that strangely resembled Jack's boots and the Jetbootsu shen gong wu), a red punk belt, my darkest eyeliner (which is pretty dark and I use it all the time), my darkest mascara (again, it's pretty dark and I use it a lot), darkest eye shadow (you know the routine) and a black hairband. I walked back to the spot where I had been eavesdropping and I tuned back to the conversation. They were trying to figure out my first name. LOL, WTF? After it got to a not so embarrassing part, I picked up my plate off of the floor and entered the dining room. All they had to do was glimpse and immediately they knew it was me. Except they had to hold in from asking "WTF is wrong with your outfit??" and bursting into giggles. I put my plate in the sink then turned to leave the room, feeling their eyes following me, and right before I got to the arch-door thingy that led out of the room, I turned and leaned against the pane and smirked. Then I winked at Rai and blew a kiss at Clay then left. When I was out of view, I faked my footsteps down the hall (which I'm very good at) and waited for them to talk. Finally, I heard someone slam down their silverware. "Why the heck do you guys have those… those perverted looks on your faces!!" Kimiko shouted, and I could tell she jumped up because I heard her knock the chair over. "Wha-what, Kim?" I heard Rai say in a dazed tone. I blushed and stifled my laughter. But I wanted to see what they were seeing and what they were thinking, so I did something I rarely usually did—I made a new shen gong wu. It was something I could always do, I just wasn't good at it and I immediately always destroy the thing. Except for maybe 5 of them… It was one of the things I tried to say earlier; I'm the dragon of Shen Gong Wu Creation, but maybe not in those words… Lemme check. Oh, earlier I put it as "Creating Shen Gong Wu". Gotcha. Anyhow, what I'm supposed to do is think of what the shen gong wu's purpose should be and focus on it, but I kept getting ideas from other shen gong wu. And, gawd! It took me forever to figure out the maximum of its powers! In the end, it was somewhere between 25 and 30. Right now, all I wanted to do was to spy on them. Er, wanna know what my shen gong wu is called and what it looks like? Ok, I named it the Shay Go Nu Locket (it looks like a locket), and it can make me get into their heads--all I want for now. I slipped it on and whispered "Shay Go Nu Locket," not exactly sure how to use it. A sweet, soft voice crooned in my, telling me to say a name. I was tempted to say my sisters' names, but that would be a little mean, so I replied back in thought to the voice, "Kimiko Tohomiko, please." I immediately was looking at the table, only was my view shorter? Anyhow, I could see Rai, Clay, and Omi, and Omi was looking frightful. Rai had a weird look, like he just saw a hot model. ZOMG I'm that pretty?? Clay, I couldn't see his eyes 'cause of his 'lucky' hat, but I could see the crooked smile curling up on his lips. Wow! So I COULD see through Kimiko's point of view. And then her thoughts flooded in. _Ugh!_ She groaned in her thoughts, _I said I wanted another girl on the team, but not one that out-pretties me! Hurumph, she has to have a weakness I can use against her…_ I silently gasped. Kimiko was plotting against me! I deactivated the locket then activated it again, choosing someone I haven't even seen yet. I choose Jack Spicer. Weird, I was walking back to my room, but his view was staying still, focused on a really beat up robot. He had the back open and he was messing with the wires. _Dang,_ I thought to MYSELF, not Jack, _those wires are SO out of place, and the gears should be replaced, and-_ And then a ghosty-person that had a really scary mask went through his chest from the back. He let out a really girly scream and fell backwards, ditto what I did. I screamed louder, though, and when I fell back, I bumped my head against a wall that I didn't know was behind me. _"Stop! Doing That, Wuya!!" He yelped. "Stop your whining, I sense that the Dragon of Shen Gong Wu Creation has joined the Xiaolin side. We must get them, NOW!" "Yeah yeah, you go get her, I have work to do…oh wait, you don't have solid hands!" he said sarcastically, holding up his own, oil covered, hands. "I babysit you all day and get THIS?!" she screeched. "Fine, work on your useless jackbots and we'll wait for them to come to us." She said. And then when Jack wasn't looking she passed through his body again__-- _and I yelped louder than my scream.I quickly dashed the rest of the way to my room, and closed the door before the other dragons came to investigate.


	5. Chapter 3: Part 1: Music Time!

THANK YOU _XIAOLINWIND_ AND _REVIEWS FOR THE POOR_!! You are now my first reviewers and your prizes are…… camera pans over to nothing Kathy's head pops up in front of the camera uh…heh… long story really…. smudges of chocolate is seen around Kathy's mouth and fingers

--

Chapter 3 Part 1 of 3

--

_This is all about Alex's powers, and we see all of the other stuff she can do in action (not samurai stuff though)—yes, we will FINALLY intro Jack to the story. I've been putting him off, haven't I? Well, anyhow I think he's in chapter 3 part 3…._

_--_

Note: Ok, so, just as a fact, I sorta have an itsy bitsy crush on Jack Spicer. Kathy's Cousin, Payden: SHE HAS A HUGER CRUSH THEN THAT!! Me (Kathy): cover's Payden's mouth hehehe..Heh… Payden: bites her hand JUST LOOK AT HER PC DESKTOP!! Me: ok… enough sugar for you!!

Back to the note…. It's gonna be pretty obvious that- You wanna know what? I'm not gonna spoil this… So, anyhow, I'm making it to where Alex is locally famous around her hometown that she can sing really good and she and her band comes up with their own music. So, to get the really good songs, I'm gonna make it like Avril Lavigne isn't real, Fergie isn't, Kelly Clarkson isn't, Aly & Aj aren't, Nickleback isn't, My Chemical Romance isn't, and Carrie Underwood isn't either. And…um… anyone else I get songs from.

--

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: N/A

--

12:00 AM that night

Gawd, it took forever for the other dragons to fall asleep. I dug through my navy-blue jean duffel bag and found my second favorite Shen Gong Wu that I made-- which I don't have a name for.

All you have to do is scan a music sheet and choose which instrument you want to learn to play it with. Then you simply plug in any pair of head-phones and whichever instrument you want to play with. I simply got a lap-top (not the computer) drum set and set it in front of me. Then the SGW will automatically send radio waves to your brain with what to do and you're brain automatically memorizes how to play that song, plus you automatically know how to play it (even if you don't know how to play that instrument)

So I set it to drums and scanned the music sheet, and I was ready to go.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_Chorus:__  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That's when I noticed that _they_ were watching.


	6. Part 2: My Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 3 Part 2 of 3

--

_This is all about Alex's powers, and we see all of the other stuff she can do in action (not samurai stuff though)—yes, we will FINALLY intro Jack to the story. I've been putting him off, haven't I? Well, anyhow I think he's in part 3…._

_--_

Note: Ok, so, just as a fact, I sorta have an itsy bitsy crush on Jack Spicer. Kathy's Cousin, Payden: SHE HAS A HUGER CRUSH THEN THAT!! Me (Kathy): cover's Payden's mouth hehehe..Heh… Payden: bites her hand JUST LOOK AT HER PC DESKTOP!! Me: ok… enough sugar for you!!

Back to the note…. It's gonna be pretty obvious that- You wanna know what? I'm not gonna spoil this… So, anyhow, I'm making it to where Alex is locally famous around her hometown that she can sing really good and she and her band comes up with their own music. So, to get the really good songs, I'm gonna make it like Avril Lavigne isn't real, Fergie isn't, Kelly Clarkson isn't, Aly & Aj aren't, Nickleback isn't, My Chemical Romance isn't, and Carrie Underwood isn't either. And…um… anyone else I get songs from.

--

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: N/A

--

I yawned and stretched my arms. Drumming in the middle of the night usually makes me VERY tired. I curse in Japanese as I heard my shoulder pop a little. I growled, then joined my hands together and made an arc above my head, as in I started with my hands in front of my stomach, and they ended up at my lower back. Pretty neat trick, huh?

I muttered under my breath "参ったな、このサイテー" (meaning "Damn, this sucks." Yeah, I curse) when I heard my ankle pop as well when I got out of the bed. I growled as a burst of cold air prickled my skin. Why exactly did I lose my invisible blanket at home before I came here? I quickly ditched the whole 'lady-like' pajamas (stupid black petticoats and a frilly black nightgown over it) and switched to my simple school clothes from my old elementary school. (Ha, except it was down in Texas LOL but damn, I'm so small I still fit them! Urg!) It was a button-up, collared, light-blue, elbow-sleeved shirt and a knee-length, blue-jean skirt and navy blue stockings with black heel shoes. I tied my hair into a French-braid with a dark blue bow at the end like I had to at Abilene Junior Academy. Then I turned on my heel and looked at my reflection in my mirror with my fists on my hips. Well, I guess you could say I looked hot. My red hair didn't stick out anywhere at all, and it was extra shiny, despite the fact that I had just woken up and didn't bother to brush my hair. My shirt still clutched to me but showed no skin, and I was amazed at how skinny I was. Wow, maybe I should say thanks to mom for forcing me into that corset when I was five and making me keep it on, even when I was sleeping! And it's amazing how water-proof that thing was….

Anyhow, I showed a sign of curves in the making, which thrilled me of course. My legs were thin, but my hips were wide, so that's a good thing…IF you want to be babysitting babies all day and have ease with holding them on your hip… and my heels still fit perfectly. I checked my height on the door. I _guess_ five foot, three inches is okay. But I'm so small!! I'm smaller than KIMIKO!! That's not fair!! I sighed, opened the door, and walked the whole way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others.

--

"By golly, what's with the southern accent, cowboy?" I sarcastically asked--of course in a southern accent as well--to Clay. He snarled then retorted, "Anyone who told ya' to be yourself couldn' have given ya' worse advice." I scoffed and was ready to throw my plate at him. He was Clay Bailey, _Clay_. _Bailey_. My arch nemesis from Abilene Junior Academy. Sure, I can put up with him in second through fifth grade, but now that we're both fifteen, no way am I going to put up with him at the temple!!

Let me explain how we- "Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental!" I yelled. Sorry, had to mention I said that. Let me explain how we- "Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people." Shut up Clay!! Let. Me. Explain. How me and Clay recognized each other.

--

5 minutes earlier…

I eyed Clay, 'cuz he struck me as familiar. He did the same with me. So I got me a plate, keeping an eye on Clay the whole time, and sat down across from him, next to Kimiko. The boys were on the other table. Everyone was talking before I came in, but then it got quiet. Suddenly, Clay blurted out, "Well if it ain' Katsumi-_zhao_!", and slamming his hands on the table, rattling everyone's silverware and sloshing the occasional orange juice. I gasped and did the same. "Well, if it ain' the cowboy, back from the farm!" I said in a southern accent. It was Clay Bailey!! OMG!! I hate him! He tormented me my whole elementary life! We were glaring daggers at each other, until we started our alleged rambles where we go on and on and make fun of the other 'til someone runs out of retorts.

--

5 minutes later…

Kimiko, Omi, and Rai were utterly confused.

"_Why the heck did ya' follow me here? Just to torment me even more?"_

"_Oh shut it, _CLAY BAILEY_!"_

"What the heck?? Do you guys _know_ each other from somewhere?" Kimiko asked.

"_Go ahead, tell them everything you have in your stupid little head. It'll only take 10 seconds."_

He glared at me even more, then put off what I had just said and replied.

"_What's your excuse? Ya' always seem to have one. So why come to the temple? It's not like you have your own element!"_

I was ready to smirk and tell them, but then I remembered what Master Fung said.

He said that if I tell them before I can show the--without getting in trouble--then they are just going to not believe me.

I muttered some random gibberish.

He smirked. "That's what I thought, Ka-" He was about to call me by his usually mean name that he always called me a long time ago (_Karma_, if you need to know, is the name he always called me since everything bad happened right after he did something bad to me snickers)when Dojo walked (if dragons can walk) in frantically, having red spots all over him which I figured was his alleged "Shen Gong Wu Rash". He had the Shen Gong Wu scroll in his arms, and he slammed it on the table at an empty spot, and rolled it out.

"Alright, kids, this most be one of the older Shen Gong Wu because even _I_ don't remember it." All I had to do was glance at the scroll and instantly know why he didn't remember it. He _couldn't_ remember it, because he _hadn't_ ever seen it 'till now. I choked back gasping and glanced at the others. All of them were listening to Dojo as he explained what the wu did.

"Now, the details are a little fuzzy, but the scroll says that this wu can do anything like some of the other Shen Gong Wu do, only twice as good. It doesn't find out your fears, it _knows them_, and plenty of other stuff, too. All I can pick out is that its powers range from the Shadow of Fear and the Mind Reader Conch to the Monkey Staff and the Shroud of Shadows."

Raimundo let out a low and long whistle. "So, does this wu have a name?"

Dojo nodded and said its name, but I didn't need to hear it from him to know what it was called.

It's called the Shay Go Nu Locket.

--

Recognize the name? Backtrack to the end of chapter two if you don't.


	7. Part 3: Bad Fights

Chapter 3 Part 3 of 3

--

_This is all about Alex's powers, and we see all of the other stuff she can do in action (not samurai stuff though)—yes, we will FINALLY intro Jack to the story. I've been putting him off, haven't I? Well, anyhow I think he's in part 3…._

_--_

Note: Ok, so, just as a fact, I sorta have an itsy bitsy crush on Jack Spicer. Kathy's Cousin, Payden: SHE HAS A HUGER CRUSH THEN THAT!! Me (Kathy): cover's Payden's mouth hehehe..Heh… Payden: bites her hand JUST LOOK AT HER PC DESKTOP!! Me: ok… enough sugar for you!!

Back to the note…. It's gonna be pretty obvious that- You wanna know what? I'm not gonna spoil this… So, anyhow, I'm making it to where Alex is locally famous around her hometown that she can sing really good and she and her band comes up with their own music. So, to get the really good songs, I'm gonna make it like Avril Lavigne isn't real, Fergie isn't, Kelly Clarkson isn't, Aly & Aj aren't, Nickleback isn't, My Chemical Romance isn't, and Carrie Underwood isn't either. And…um… anyone else I get songs from.

--

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: N/A

--

"So where is it, Dojo?" Kimiko asked eagerly.

"I don't know," he replied, scratching a lot at his neck, "but it's very close! If I didn't know better, I'd say it's in this very room!"

Everyone (but me) gaped.

Raimundo was the first to recover. "Well, let's get looking for this wu, then!"

That just made everyone (again, but me) gape even more.

Slowly Dojo nodded. "Yeah, we should start looking…" everyone still gaped at him except me and Rai. "Do you want to have to put up with my whining about this rash or what?"

At that, Kimi, Clay, and Omi (as well as Rai) started saying where they'd start looking and dashed to that area. Dojo looked offended when he looked up at me. I was about to shrug, when he eyed me curiously. I realized I had the locket right on top of my shirt. I quickly turned on my heel and muttered something about the kitchen (which was very close, only a few steps and a door away) then rushed into the kitchen.

Once I was in the safety of there, I unclasped the locket and held it out in front of me at arm's length, surveying it.

Yep, it looked exactly like it had on the scroll.

It was made of a black metal, and it was completely covered on the outside with dark black onyx studs, which covered the whole front and back that none of the metal could be seen. I didn't dare open it. Who knows what would happen?

I closed my eyes, and was ready to slip it back on, when someone kicked open the door.

Figures.

It was Rai acting all "FBI". He was holding Dojo like he was a metal detector (A/N: Think episode one) and he was acting like an actual FBI agent.

In fact, I wasn't the only one who thought that the whole FBI act was stupid. Clay and Kimiko rolled their eyes and pushed past Raimundo.

"Dojo says the wu is in here. Have you found it yet, Alex?" I quickly realized they hadn't seen the locket in my hands yet so I shot them behind my back.

"Nope, nuh-uh. You guys go out there and…erm…keep looking…"

Kimiko looked at me confused. "You're sure acting weird, Alex, what's wrong?"

Rai didn't let me answer Kim's question by asking me one of his own. "What's that behind your back?" He asked, only glancing at me while he searched the whole kitchen with Dojo in the same position.

"Umm….nothing, just a…er…L-HEY!!"

Rai made Dojo pop up in my face, and poor Dojo's face was twitching like crazy.

"She's got it." Rai said grimly, apparently not buying my whole nope-it's-not-here act.

I seriously doubt that any of them really _trust_ me at all after this moment.

I backed up against the corner as the others swarmed around me.

"Give us the locket, Alex, please." Omi asked, holding out his hand.

Pff, like I'd give my newest creation to _him_.

Whenever I create a wu, I _always_ treat it like a newborn baby. Would a good mom just give up her newborn baby just like that to a bald headed thirteen year-old? Nope. Nuh-uh. _NEVER!_

Rai threw a punch at me, all though I think he purposely missed, because when I reached out my hand to stop his blow, Kimiko yanked the locket out of my hand and backed up a little as she hekd it up to the light.

"Yep. This is it." She said grimly, as grim as Rai had.

--

**YAY!! I was sad because I missed getting reviews. –sniffle sniffle**

**Edit:**

**Alright, this is (I guess just) a notification chappy!**

**Now, I had a question that someone wanted to know: How did Clay know Alex if she was born in Japan?**

**Well, I don't wanna be a **_**huge**_** spoiler, but I'm sort of gonna make something like a series with Alex and the XS gang. So when Alex (SPOILER) leaves the temple (SPOILER: And everyone else will, too, since all of the Shen Gong Wu will be thought to be all found), she'll have to go to another school…**_**right?**_** So she will just so happen to go to a **_**certain**_** Brazilian school with a **_**certain**_** Brazilian boy. :D**

**So, why did I just spoil the **_**whole**_** next story? Because it has a point, sillies!!**

**Why did Alex go to a Brazilian school if she's Japanese? Because her parents are so mean and stiff that they sent her off to all of these different five-star academies and boarding schools. **_**Soooo**_** she goes to America as one of her schools, and since her parents wanted to make her live in a spot that she **_**definitely**_** dislikes (she prefers to be cold over hot) then she has to put up with the heat. (XD, literally!)**

**So for second grade through fifth, she had to put up with Clay and the heat of Texas.**

**Oh, and P.S….:**

**I guess I really did bring out Clay's evil side, didn't I? -smiles-**


	8. One on four

Chapter 4

--

_URG!! I didn't put Jack in the last chapter!! URG!! I guess...no, I _**promise**_ that I will put him in this chapter._

_--_

Alright, well, this is where we continue the argument that is deciding whether Kat is really the real owner of the locket or if she's lying. (But we all know that she _is_ the rightful owner.)

This is gonna have a Xiaolin team vs. Kat showdown, so please don't get annoyed at my spoilers. XD

--

Name: Katsumi-zhao

Codename: N/A

--

"Now why didn't you tell us ya' found it?" Clay asked, suddenly over the whole "Arch Enemy" thing.

All of them stared at me grimly.

"'Cuz I didn't find it. I _own_ it. I had it with me since I darn got here!"

They didn't believe me.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" I smirked. "I made that Shen Gong Wu, and I want it back _now_, Kimiko."

She shook her head. "We can't trust you, Kat. You found this, didn't give it to us when we asked, and then _lied_ about it, saying you _made _it."

I growled. "Oh really? Wanna try me?"

Rai smirked. "Ain't no way you can show us proof, Kat."

"Oh really?" I gripped the chain part of the locket and looked smug. "Let's just see about that…Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo, I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown. You can use any of your wu against me, bare-handed. The challenge is: the team that can keep balanced on a tight-rope the longest wins possession of the Shay Go Nu Locket." I raised an eyebrow at Kimiko's gaping face.

"But… You… It…" she stuttered.

I glanced at the boys, and all of them quickly did the same thing (not what Kimiko did, no, they just did the same exact thing as each other).

Omi stood on tiptoe and linked his pinkie through the chain of the locket. "Alright, _I_ accept your challenge, Kat."

Rai gripped a part of the chain as well. "I accept your challenge as well."

Clay glanced at everyone else, shrugged, then did the same with his own little piece of chain. "Kimiko, you gonna agree to this or what?"

She slowly nodded, looking at each of her team mates. Then she looked back at me with a confident look on her face. "We all agree to your challenge, Alex."

All four of us shouted, "Xiaolin Showdown!!" and prepared for the ground to shift.

--

The earth rumbled and ten pillars shot up, each of us on one of the five front ones.

All of us were surrounded by clouds, so we couldn't see the ground or above us, but we were only maybe 5 feet apart each and could easily see each and every detail of the others.

Quickly, a tight rope spun out in front of us, connecting the front and back pillars.

"_Gong ye tem pai!!"_ we all shouted, stepping onto our tight ropes.

I started pacing with ease, from my front pillar to the back and back around again, trying to think of a good way to easily win. I glanced at the person to my right. Since I was in the middle, I could see two of the others on each side.

The person closest to my right was Raimundo, and he looked he was having a bit of a struggle. His arms would occasionally flail for balance, and then he'd compose himself again. I stopped pacing, and stood where I was even with him, cupped my mouth, and shouted, "Hey, Raimundo!", just to see what would happen.

He snapped his head to me and then flailed his arms again because he was thrown off balance by the sudden movement.

I giggled a little, and covered my mouth to muffle it like a little kid would.

_What am I doing, flirting? URG!!_ I thought to myself.

Finally, he regained balance and scowled at me. "Yo, what the deely?"

"Rai, look at my eyes."

"What the he-"

"Just look!!"

He rolled his eyes then looked at me. "Looking."

I focused all of my energy on Raimundo.

"Raimundo Christian Pedrosa, step off of your line."

"Why the heck would I-"

His eyes slowly turned deep gray and his pupils dissolved into grey as well.

He had a dazed look on his face, and just as he was about to step off, I quickly pushed a button on my wristband. This is my own little "Spiderman" web shooter. It, technically, is a wu I created a few years ago. He stepped off right as the net finished attaching itself to the pillars. He stepped off and landed noisily on the net, bouncing a little. Kimiko, who was the other person on my right, looked down fearfully at Rai then back up at me.

"Did…did you do that?" she asked, a little amazed and jealous.

I nodded.

"Um…can you fix him?"

I nodded again.

I sat down on the rope and swung down so I was hanging just by my left foot. I cupped my mouth again and called a few yards down to Rai.

"Rai, when I snap my fingers, you can go back ta' normal."

I snapped my fingers, and I could distinctively see him blink a few times, shake his head, look up to see that he wasn't on his rope, then curse and growl at me.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"A good dragon _never_ reveals his or her secrets." I said, grinning widely.

Kimiko gasped a little. She said something I couldn't hear because I wasn't close enough to.

So I, obviously, hopped over to Rai's line.

"What'd you say, Kimi?"

"I said, 'So you really _do_ have an element? Mind control?'"

I shook my head.

"No, that's not my only element. I have mind control; shen gong wu creation; evilness temperament, meaning I can tamper with how evil you are; emotion, meaning I can decide how sad or happy you are; super abilities, meaning I can give anyone any super power I want them to have; foresight into the future; and I can control any object I want."

She was gaping at me.

So I smiled, focused on her rope, and made it snap in two, dropping her into the net.

"Hey!" a certain angered teenager female cried out. "That's cheating!!"

"Nuh uh!!"

I jumped back over to my line, then jumped onto Clay's. I was standing right in front of him.

I gave a little perky wave and giggled. "Hiya, cowboy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatta ya want, Karma?"

I smiled evilly. "Glad ya asked!"

I focused on Clay and recited a little prep talk in my head.

Slowly his naturally warm-hearted look changed to one you'd usually find on Chase or Jack. I smiled in victory.

I have just now changed my first good person to evil! Go me!

He smirked. "I don't care if you get the locket. As long as these goody-goodies don't get it, it's fine by me," he said, stepping off while clutching his hat and landing in the net.

I did the same hanging-by-my-left-foot thing and focused on Clay.

I gave myself the pep talk again, and then he was blinking and shaking his head like Rai had.

He looked up at me, wide eyed.

"I knew you were evil, but not enough to possess me!!"

I smirked, then sat upright and hopped to Omi's line, shaking it tremendously. I didn't have a problem staying balanced while it shook, and neither did Omi.

I clutched my forehead temples and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I was trying to see how me and Omi's battle would turn out.

_-Foresight_-

Omi was dashing between my legs and doing flips over my head. Ain't no way I can ever grab this little hyper over-sized super-spazz baby.

"Hey...hey…HEY!!" I shouted, as I felt my wristband being tampered with. "Hey, stop messing with that, Omi!! You're gonna-"

I shrieked as my own invention netted me and made me lose balance. I squirmed out one arm and grabbed the rope. Omi doesn't look like the type of person to step on your fingers so I have nothing to worry about…I hope…

Right then, a mass of red & black and shrieking laughter came darting by in the air and leaned down near the rope. I looked to the spot, and I realized that that was where the locket had been. Right as Omi slipped off of the rope by the sudden movement, I focused on the rope that was holding me and made it dissolve into ashes. Then I swung around the rope and landed gracefully on my feet on top of it.

--

Two posts, one day! Yay!! R&R!!

...well, technically, if you're already down here, then you obviously already read this, right? XD


	9. Hitting The Books

**Kathy (ME): OMG! I am just on a roll now aren't I? This is my 4****th**** chapter posted this week (I think… someone correct me if correcting is needed!!) I'm actually pretty proud of myself...**

**Payden: Oh, stop bragging!**

**Kathy: I'm **_**not**_** bragging!!**

**Payden: YES YOU ARE!!**

**Kathy: Shut it!**

**Payden: Oh yeah? Well, yur mama!!**

**Kathy: …what? **

**Payden: Oh yeah! Booyah!! -starts dancing randomly-**

**Kathy: -rolls her eyes- ooookkaaayy…. While he's busy dancing, we'll start the story, shall we? **

_**(R&R please!!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:Hitting The Books**

* * *

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!! Stupid! Jack! SPICER!!" Kimiko shouted.

This is all after the _real_ fight, and not the one my psychic abilities saw, was over.

Omi, Rai, Clay, and I were all plugging our ears to try to keep Kim's screaming from making us all go deaf.

I was going over this one weird poem (that I had to memorize in the fifth grade before the year was over) in my head, over and over and over again to pass the time.

After Kimiko _finally_ stopped bringing out all of her anger on our eardrums, everyone did their own thing--after training and chores were over, of course.

--

I snuck off to my room and laid upside down on my bed, where my head, shoulders, and back were all hanging over the edge. My hair was so dang long that, after I undid it (which I did), it was in one huge piled heap on the floor.

I was digging through my duffle bag when I _finally_ found my old elementary school notebooks.

I was going over matter, and weight, and mass, and volume, and all that other random crap you learn in science, when I realized someone was watching me.

I peeked over the edge of my science notebook and saw that Rai was curiously watching me.

"Um…hi?" I muttered, a little flustered that I hadn't noticed him before.

He walked over, sat down next to me (who was still upside down) on the bed, and silently read the notebook I was holding.

_WHAT THE HELL? I haven't ever seen you this quiet, it's abnormal!! _I wanted to shout, but let him read. Of course, that made me realize that he was reading it all upside down. I snickered a tiny quiet bit in my head.

FINALLY (I use that word too much) he looked at me in surprise.

"Dang, girl, you understand this stuff?"

I sat up, and pretended to wipe sweat off of my forehead. "Rai, I thought you had gone crazy! It's deviant for you to be quiet that long!!"

He smirked. "You haven't seen me whenever I'm at school. I swear, when my older sister was substitute one day in class, she thought I was sick or something." He smiled to himself.

I smiled as well. "Well, yeah, I understand this stuff." Then I remembered something. "_And_ so does Clay."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know that?"

I smiled. "I went to the same school as him. Second grade through fifth."

He slowly nodded.

"Well…that _does_ explain that fight…"

I chuckled. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that he had called me a hot-head and idiot-face when we were third graders!!"

He laughed.

(A/N: LoL, I guess I'm tapping in to everyone's past! XD Let's see, I already got Rai to admit he has a sister HINT HINT and then we already have a whole 'nother story for Clay and Kat's past, so what more do we need? Also, -SPOILER- in the sequel to this, we are gonna have _major_ flashbacks from Kat about what happened when she moved back to her strict parents after she leaves the temple but before she goes that school in brazil Coronado Heights Middle School, Eleventh Grade, to be exact. Eesh, that was a mouthful!!)

Finally, it got really quiet. Raimundo was deviantly quiet. This is too quiet for my taste.

"Um…I have more notebooks from school if, ya know, you wanna page through 'em."

He smiled and nodded.

I leaned down and grabbed my duffle bag off of the floor and started digging through it.

Finally, I pulled out four textbooks and six notebooks that were already filled up with notes and assignments.

Rai gave a low and long whistle as he felt how heavy the Social Studies textbook was. "You had to lug all of this around all day?" he asked, obviously amazed. How sexist is _that_?

"What, did the xiaolin showdown earlier not show you how strong I am?" I smirked.

He smirked, dropped the book with a loud _"thump!"_ and picked up the smaller, more easy to understand English textbook.

It took one look at the first couple of pages, and he immediately was confused.

_--_

"_What's this page about?"_

"_It's talking about pronouns."_

"_What's a pronoun?"_

"_A word like _she_, _we_, _I_, _you_, _he_, ya' know, the basics!"_

…

"_You don't get it, do you?"_

"_Nope."_

--

After a little trouble with the English book, I finally let it slide and handed him my Mathematics Course One textbook.

I opened it up to a certain page and waited for his reaction.

"I need help." He muttered, trying to figure out what an exponent is.

"Okay, you know how three times three times three times three times three is really long and hard to say?"

He nodded.

"Well, to make it shorter, you just count how many times it says three, and then write it like…this:"

I flipped to a blank page (it's amazing there was any blank pages at all) and wrote down '3 x 3 x 3 x 3 x 3' at the top, and then wrote out little instructions below it on how to simplify the problem.

--

_The number 3 is used 5 times, so you figure out the base and the exponent. The base is the number that you are multiplying; here it's the number three. So we write it in a normal size like this: 3. _

_The exponent tells you how many times the base is multiplied. Here, it's five, so we write it smaller, and to the top-right of the three, like this: 3__5__._

--

He was wide eyed.

"Wow, my school is way behind compared to yours." He smiled in appreciation to me, a look of gratitude in his eyes.

I blushed and looked away.

He kept paging through the book, and I guess he understood the rest or tried to figure it all out by himself, because he didn't say anything to me after that.

Orrrrr…. Maybe he was too embarrassed to ask…?

So, why not give him a little treat for letting me play teacher?

I smiled, jumper off the bed (with a graceful landing on the floor), and dug in the closet 'til I found what I wanted.

I smiled again, sat down on the floor, and started tampering with it.

I watched Raimundo out of the corner in my eye and was pleased to see him watching, even though he was pretending not to.

Wanna know what I got out of my closet?

A rubik's cube.

* * *

**-smiles- this is the shortest chapter ever, isn't it?**

**Alright, well, I won't be able to update until you guys answer this one simple question:**

How smart do you want Kat to be?


	10. A Dimwit Is Smarter Than Me

Chapter 6

I stared at it in annoyance.

On every single side, there was one of each color. Not two, not nine, but _one_. Each side had one red square, one white square, one blue square, one green square, one yellow square, one orange square, nothing more.

Now, I know that my mom and sister and dad and nannies all showed me the advanced way to always win a rubik's cube, but here's the problem: They _never_ taught me the beginner version. GAH!

I tried to remember what it was for the advanced.

Let's see; F2L, cross, 3-look LL or something?

I tried it and it wasn't right.

F2L, 3-look LL, cross? Wrong. 3-look LL, F2L, cross? Wron-

I didn't notice it, but Rai had been watching over my shoulder most of the whole time. Or, until he decided to step in.

"Cross, F2L, 3-look LL,birdbrain. And I thought you were the smart one." He picked it up, finished it in twenty seconds, and handed it back to me, finished.

He left to go brag while I was stuck in there holding the now contaminated toy.

I groaned and tossed it aside and laid my head on my knees with my hair around me in piles and my arms around my head.

_Life sucks, _I couldn't help but think in my head.

Rai the Dimwit was smarter than me.

For now.

--

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER!! I know!! But the next chapter is my absolute fave.


	11. Open Books And Glued Pages

**SHAME ON YOU WHO DON'T REVIEW!!! (hey, that rhymes!! XD)**

**Alright, thankies for reviewing… to those who **_**HAVE**_**.**

**Well, let me tell it to you straight:**

**This is where we see Jack as an **_**actual character**_**.**

**This is going to finally have a little flirting!! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!! (that's a squeal, fyi)**

**-glances nervously from side to side- and it's gonna have a bit of a secretive ending… SHHHH!!!!**

**Oh, and, Katsumi isn't a Mary Sue. Nope. She has flaws. Lots of 'em. The only reason that four out of all of the known Xiaolin Showdown boys like her is because one of her non-flaws is that she's naturally pretty. Plenty of flaws will be show up sooner or later, and at the end, if you guys want me to, I will make a list of them and I will tell you which chapter and paragraph they are in.**

**Capiche?**

**Alrighties, wouldst thou propose? Shall thee begin?**

**Chapter 7:Open Books And Glued Pages**

I don't know how I got there, but all I know was that I was swinging by my left-foot--back and forth, back and forth--from one of the bars in the obstacle course. It was actually sort of fun, since I can go a long time upside down without turning red in the face.

I was counting to one hundred and then back to zero.

One hundred, back to zero.

One hundred, back to zero.

One hundred.

Zero.

One hundred.

Zero.

One hundred.

Zer- "OWWW!!!"

Someone just threw a rock at me!!! Owies!!!

I glanced around everywhere, but couldn't see them.

"Pff. Figures."

I decided to do my favorite thing: turn invisible.

See, I have a way of carrying out each of my powers when I want to use them.

When I turn someone good or evil, I give a little pep talk to myself. (I don't know why, so don't ask.)

When I control an item, such as to destroy it or something, then I focus on it deeply in my head.

When I create a Shen Gong Wu, I think about creating it and how I want it to look and what power(s) I want it to have; you know, all of its characteristics.

When changing someone's emotions, I put on that emotion on my face and then they have that emotion. (Like, for instance, if I wanted to make Omi sleepy. I'd close my eyes and "snore." Again, I don't know why!)

When I use foresight into the future, I close my eyes and clutch the sides of my head.

But the super powers element is my definite favorite.

It's really simple. I just say the name of who I want to have this power in my head and then I say what power I want them to have (also in my head) and they do so!

So, all I did was this.

_Invisibility, _I thought, _Katsumi-zhao Alexis Yamamoto._ (GAWD I HAVE A LONG NAME!!! GRRR!!!)

Then I snapped my fingers and I knew I was invisible, although I could still see myself.

Still...

I snuck into the temple and entered any room at random.

Of course, it had Omi, Clay, and Rai all talking.

Oh? But who about?

I stood right next to them (they were sitting down on the ground) and waited for any reaction.

None.

Oh, and guess what? They were talking 'bout me!!!

I smirked as I listened to them.

Oh, they are so hitting on me.

Well, Omi didn't understand so of course he didn't like me. But he was still listening in on the conversation and asking questions when necessary.

Wanna know what amazed me most? _Clay_ liked me, too.

SCARY!!!

Of course, I was bored. When I'm bored, I'm mischievous. When I'm mischievous, I'm in a humorous mood. When I'm in a humorous mood, I'm a prankster. And when I'm a prankster, everyone I meet is in for some trouble.

I formed the most devious plan _EVAH (!!!!!) _in the whole world, and it was already in action in my head.

I snuck off into the kitchen, got the biggest spoon I could find and the biggest, most goopiest cold jar of mush there was, focused on them, and then finally turned them as invisible as me. (Of course, the _mush_ wasn't invisible, just the jar, but you still can't see the mush till it's scooped out of the jar -snickers-)

I slowly tiptoed back to their room, but then I realized what was wrong that I was doing.

_No, no, no, this is all wrong!_

I smiled at the thought, then started stomping and banging on all of the walls to scare them for the rest of the way there.

Once I got to their room, I stopped stomping and banging and snuck up behind Clay.

They had immediately switched their conversation from girls to ghosts.

Too bad I'm "both" in one!

I scooped out a huge blob of the gunk, and, with a flick of my wrist, it was on top of Clay's not-covered-by-his-usual-hat head.

He cringed, and Rai immediately started rolling on the floor in a fit of laughing hysteria.

Right as Rai did so, I got another scoop out of the jar, and this time I used my spoon to fling it at him.

It hit him dead on the face. He sat up with a grim look on his face, and this time it was Clay who was laughing.

I smiled, and held in laughing.

I wasn't gonna hit Ome's, no way! (That's my nickname for Omi, fyi) He's mah homeboy, and people who know me know that I am super duper trustworthy to people I call my homeboy/girl.

My invisibility faltered (stupid non-concentrating, so stupid, light headed, love-mushy, boy-crazy, guy-crushing Kat!) and I burst out laughing.

Omi was wide-eyed, and Clay and Rai had malicious looks on their faces. That made me laugh even more.

"I…hate you!" Rai shouted.

"Owies! My ears are burning!" I thought in my head. It was dripping with sarcasm, if you haven't noticed. Instead, I said another funny but mean sentence.

"No you don't! I heard ya' talkin' earlier!"

Both boys looked like they wanted to rip me to shreds. There "blood thirsty" looks--if you could call them that--started rushing at me so I scream-squealed and ran.

Poor Omi was left all alone, not a clue--about what was going on--in his head.

--

I kept screaming until I saw that they were out of sight. I heard thwomping footsteps, though, so I yelped and turned invisible.

"Where'd she go?" Raimundo shouted in anger, looking around as he came in sight.

"Dunno, you think she turned invisible again?"

Raimundo groaned. "She probably did."

I wanted to scream again just by the looks on their faces.

(Note: Ok, they are not gonna kill her, hurt her, or even hit in any way what so ever. You know how in chasing games [this is not one of them, but is very similar] between boys and girls, how the boys are always mad and the girls are always shrieking, laughing, screaming, and/or giggling the whole time? This is pretty much that, only the boys are mad because they are embarrassed, and she keeps screaming because it's funny/scary in a way in her point of view.)

"Where you think she's at?"

"I don't-"

I sneezed. A really loud "ACHOO," enough to give me away.

I screamed as they rushed at me and-

These are the facts.

I fell when they crashed into me.

My invisibility went off.

I don't know the order it happened.

There are two reasons I can think of that made my invisibility to just collapse like that.

Reason 1: They crashed into me and that made it just go up in smoke.

Or.

Reason 2: Right before they crashed into me, I lost concentration and it snapped off.

I'm hoping it was reason 1, because if I lose my concentration in "battle" that easily, I'm in some trouble.

"Get off of me, you idiots!" I kicked Rai from laying right on me and punched Clay's shoulder just for trying to "kill" me, if the wimp would be able to do so.

"Gah, you crazies!!!"

They were grinning, as if they had actually won. Dorks.

"You jerks!" I said as I pulled leaves out of my hair and dusted my !NEW! Xiaolin Temple outfit off. It was pretty much the same as Kimiko's, only I wore mine with black fingerless elbow gloves and really cute combat boots. And of course I had different hair.

My long red hair was now usually worn in a ponytail, so I am satisfied.

I punched both boys in a definite "funny bone" spot then left them there to sit in their pain.

I went inside and was about to go to my room when Master Fung stopped me.

"Hello, sir. Whatta ya' need?"

"I need you to go to this location tonight and give this to a….boy. Tell him that he must push the button to make it work."

He handed me a scroll with the address on it and handed me a little chip with a red button on it.

"But-" I knew exactly what it was.

"You must do it. He won't know what it is, and it will assure our success."

I opened and closed my mouth several times before I nodded.

He walked off.

I stared at the Golemic Potency Displacer.

In other words, a Robotic Power Get-Rid-Of-er.

I brought it back to my room and started tinkering with it.

I didn't wanna, but it was just too easy and it just sat there staring at me if I didn't!

I used a screwdriver to screw and unscrew a few bolts, but I switched it to a power giver.

When I was done, it was already night and the others had already had dinner.

I changed into a few normal clothes (A black pinafore with a grey shirt, my hair a little pink and curly in pigtails, pink and yellow striped stockings up to my knees, black fingerless elbow gloves, and a diamond bracelet right below my sleeve on my forearm. To top it all off, I had my super cute combat boots.) and went off.

--

No cars were there, so I just strolled on in. I looked around until I found a door that said "Keep Out Everyone!" Oh that so says teenage boy. I banged on the door and pressed my ear against it to hear if anything stirred.

A second later, a ghost lady popped out and I screamed.  
"What do you want?!" She hissed.

I shakily held out my hand with the chip.

She eyed it wearily.

"What is it?"

"I-it used to b-be a program t-to suck out the battery of an-any robot, but I ch-changed it to give m-more."

She stared at me.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

I straightened up.

"I wouldn't have told you it used to drain battery."

She nodded and went back through and started yelling at someone.

Finally, I heard a click and backed up.

I very sleepy red head opened the door in nothing but pajamas.

"Whattayawant?" he asked, mixing the sentence into one big word.

"You need better taste in clotthes," I muttered as I walked in.

A big pile of scrap metal barely connected together by wires sat on a worktable, and it caught my eye, so I rushed over to it. When I saw the control panel open and all of the wires spilling out, my eyes lit up.

I was about to start tinkering with it when he shreiked "Don't touch that!" and pushed me away from it.

I stumbled back a little but nothing more.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled.

I stood right next to him and watched what he was doing.

He started plugging wires into sockets.

"Those don't go there." I said, bumping him aside with my hip.

I started plugging them into the right ones and deplugging the wrong. Right as I was about to screw in the chip, he spoke up.

"Don't-"

"Shut it."

And I screwed it into place.

I looked over my work and was satisfied enough.

I closed the control panel and tested it out.

I grinned as each part I assumed was supposed move moved at a qulity speed. If someone clocked it, it'd be maybe 30 MPH.

Mystery boy here was wide eyed and I could see a smile twitching its way into existence.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I come in every once in a while and fix this junk."

His smile faded.

"For what?"

"Oh nothing, justmylocketback."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a-"

His eyes drited over to said neckware, next to him on the table.

"You mean that?"

I nodded greedily.

"Take it," he tossed it to me. "We can't figure out how to work it, much less what it does."

I grinned. _Sucker! _I thought in my head.

I tossed a piece of paper with something written on it onto the table, then hurriedly left. Before I left, I snatched up something laying on the ground.

--

I fumbled with and stared at the thing I had picked up.

It was red, yellow, black, and grey.

It was a pare of goggles, with yellow lense and red swirls on them.

I loved them.

--

**Duhn Duhn Duhn!!!**

**Edit: **

**Alright, I like writing mushy love stories unless they are young KatxRai stories. Then they disgust me.**

**Rai is not at all romantic in any way at the age he is in this story.**

**SOOOO, as some of you may have noticed, I changed a few lines in Chapter 5 and I deleted a note or whatever it was.**

**Instead of pulling out her drums, she pulled out a Rubik's Cube.**

**Instead of you guys choosing a song, you guys will choose how smart she is.**

**Please give me a scale of one to ten (one being horrible, ten being genius) and tell me how long it takes for her to solve it. (20 minutes/+20 minutes will count as bad, and you can say she gives up or gets interrupted or something) If any of you say she gives up or is interrupted, I already have a wonderful sixth chapter.**

**EDIT #2:**

**Screw it, I'm gonna type an ending I like the way I wanna. My different chapter five has only been up for what, 20 minutes? And I can't even wait that long!!! XD**

**Look for chapter six soon.**

**I mean,**

**soon!**


	12. The Cupid's Arrow or I'm Hit!

**HAHA!!! SHE STOLE HIS GOGGLES!!! -grins- I always wanted to steal d'em goggles. This chapter title kind of gives away what it's about. BUT OH WELL!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Visit last chapter. Or the one before that.**

* * *

Chapter 8:Cupid's Arrow (or) I'm Hit!

* * *

I fell asleep with the goggles on my head, not thinking that they would notice them.

So of course when I woke up, I was too sleepy to take them off.

I just walked out of my room with my purple silk pajamas on and went to the kitchen.

I made a cup of coffee, gulped it down hot, and waited for someone else to wake up (it was still dark out.)

I was flipping through the Global Inquirer when Rai woke up.

He just stood in front of me and stared. I looked up sleepily.

"Whattayawant." I was still sleepy.

"Those are some interesting goggles. Where'd you get 'em?"

"Eye-ound-im."

"What?"

"I FOUND THEM."

"Where?"

"I dunno, ah-um-ors-ouse."

"I can't understand what your saying!!!"

"At some dork's house!!!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm...What house was it? I thought everyone you knew was back in Tokyo?"

"Aye do you air so much about ooh's ouse I go to, _Raimundo_."

"You need to go to speech classes. And I don't care. I just wanted to know."

"If you didn't care, why ould you ask?"

"I don't care!"

"Yeah, ell I don't care that you don't care!"

"I don't care that you don't care that I don't care!"

I yawned.

"I'm too ired-for-is, Rai. We'll ight-ater, OK?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Everyone knew I loved to fight with other people over nothing.

"Are you OK? Do you have a fever or something?"

I tried to shake my head but instead I laid my head on the table and dozed off.

I woke up to someone dumping cold water on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, trying to get my soaking hair out of my face.

"Oh, does that mean we get to fight now. Kat?"

Finally, I leaned forward and flipped my hair back, staring at Rai in anger.

"Heck yeah!!"

I pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. He yelped, obviously not thinking a girl could pin him down like I did.

When the other monks came out to see what was happening, I was sitting on his back and pinning his arms down to his sides.

Kimiko grinned, Omi looked confused, and Clay was a tiny bit annoyed.

"You go girl!!"

But finally he managed to get me off of his back.

I fell backwards and landed on my back.

I glared at Rai and swiped my feet beneath his, making him fall on his back as well. I quickly got up and grinned at him.

"Oh look, girls are still higher on the food chain."

--

Sooner or later, the others noticed the gogles as well. Me and Clay had the same fight as me and Rai did. But Kimiko and Omi just assumed that I found them on the ground and didn't bother asking.

But after lunch, Dojo said a Shen Gong Wu was activating. He said he didn't recognize it, and I grinned.

If he didn't recognize it, then I must've made it. When I was in the fifth grade, I made a lot of Shen Gong Wu and then would just get my mom to drive me some where random for a "class project" and I'd ditch it.

So off we went.

Now, I'm some one who can't stay quiet for a long time (unless I'm dead or sleeping) so the whole trip I pretty much was annoying everyone to death.

"Dojo, are you the dragon off of Never Ending Story???"

Before he could answer- "Ooh! Are we going on an _adventure_??? I love adventures! I wanna be like Captain K'Nuckles!!!!"

"Shut up, Kat!!! Nobody except little kids watch FlapJack!!!" Rai shouted, glaring back at me.

I pouted. "But _I'm_ not a little kid and _I_ watch it! Where else do I get my annoyance techniques?"

He rolled his eyes.

-Five minutes later-

"Το Dojo, εσείς είναι τόσο παχύ!"

"Uh...thanks?"

"Εκτάριο εκτάριο!" (Translation: Ha ha!)

Everyone didn't understand a single thing I said. (Go to babelfish(.)yahoo(.com) to translate it. It's in German.)

"Kimiko, вы шлюха!" (Russian)

"What?"

"Hey Clay! Warum sind Sie so fett?"

"HEY!"

"Oops, you understand German?"

"No, but now I know what language to look it up as."

-__-'

-One minute later-

"Oh my gosh, Omi! Don't you just _love_ squirrels? I especially like their _vampire teeth _and _razor-sharp claws!_"

He started to turn red and every one glared at me.

"What?" I seriously didn't know Omi was scared of squirrels, I swear!!

--

"Omi. We need to have a talk."

"What?"

"I've been sensing a disturbance in the force. It's telling me that you...need help...with....girls."

"Oh noooo. I have the ancient guide to females. Ask Kimiko, it's absolutely correct!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"It's as incorrect as it could get," she whispered to me later.

-10 seconds-

I shot a spit ball at Omi, and when he turned around, I said, "Raimundo! Why would you do that to poor Omi?"

Everyone glared at Raimundo, who was looking confused.

Fortunately for the rest of the monks and dojo, we got there before I could do anything else.

We were in the deep Amazon forest (Note:If this location has been used before, I'm sorry. I haven't memorized every location yet.)

I already knew where the shen gong wu was, so I didn't really try.

But then I really tried when we all heard helicopter blades. It took me a few minutes to realize that they weren't helicopter blades. No, they were the hand blades on his new and improved Jack-Bot.

All of our group was spread out in the forest. And what were the chances that he would land in front of me? Let's see.... 1 to 1, I'd guess. He obviously did it on purpose because he was grinning.

"Hey, Kat! It took me half the time to get here!"

His grin faded when he saw the goggles.

"Hey, are those..."

I made myself wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about? I don't-"

"You have my goggles?!"

"...No?"

"Give them back!!!"

"No!!"

I ran off although I could hear him on my tail.

Unfortunately, I tripped on something. I was about to jump up and start running again, when I saw what it was. It was pretty much a crossbow gun, except its arrow were glittery pink. But the rest was black. I gaped. You have now just heard the description of the Cupid's Arrow.

He was about to tackle me and snatch the goggles when he saw what I was gaping at.

We both darted for it at the same time.

He grabbed it, I fell on my stomach and was eye to eye with his feet.

He studied it, not sure what it does.

"What the heck is this? I haven't ever heard of this Shen Gong Wu."

I stood up and pulled a twig out of my hair.

"It's called the Cupid's Arrow. It makes a person fall in love with you with one shot; that is, if you hit them. They don't even have to be looking at you. It reloads itself and makes its own arrows," I said as I started combing my hair with my fingers.

He raised an eyebrow and studied it more.

"Don't point it at yourself!!! You're already full of yourself!"

He rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't make sense. How come you knew all about it but Wuya didn't?"

"Who's Wuya?"

"The crazy ghost lady."

I shuddered. "Oh, God! Who named her 'Soaring turkey vulture'?" (Note: Actually, 'Soaring turkey vulture' is for Wuyi, but I couldn't find Wuya and that was the closest.)

He laughed. "Where'd you get that from?"

I shrugged. "I look up crazy names and their meanings."

He smiled.

And then I grinned all goofy. "Hey, I'm named a city, a mountain, and my name means victorious beauty and defender of mankind."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Braggart."

"Hey, it's not my fault your name means 'someone who steals'!!!" (Note: IT REALLY DOES!!! His name means supplanter and the definition of supplanter is **_noun_: **one who wrongfully or illegally seizes and holds the place of another)

He raised an eyebrow. "It does?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My uncle's name is Jack so I looked it up and-"

He "accidentally" (I'm not sure if it was an accident or not) pulled the trigger and it me right in the thigh.

I screamed and fell to my knees, clutching my leg.

He dropped to his knees and asked if I was OK.

I couldn't answer becasue I blacked out.

--

**Alright, most of y'all already know I'm a rabid Jack fangirl. (Heck, my pen name used to say so!) So you know what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**

**Review, and I hope that I can get chapter 9 up aysap.**


	13. Losing Sanity

**Alright, here's chapter nine for ya'! Sorry, no long intro. I want to get this out as soon as I can.**

--

I woke up to be in my bed. I didn't know why they put me there; I wasn't hurt.

I lifted up the covers and looked at my thigh where I had been hit. It wasn't even scratched.

I got up and walked outside to see if anyone was out there. Luckily, Kimiko was. She was reading the same magazine from my first day here. I walked over and sat down next to her.

I was planning to ask her what happened after I blacked out, but instead I blurted out something totally different.

"Where's Jack?"

She looked up and stared at me in horror.

"...I dunno...Why do you care?"

"I don't-" I interrupted myself. "I wanna know where he is."

"Why?"

"Because- Because I wanna talk to him."

"Why?"

"I don't! I- Because I love him and need to see him."

Kimiko and me both screamed at the same time.

"I did not mean tha- I totally meant that."

She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"What has possessed you, Lex!!!" (Alexis is Katsumi's middle name.)

"It was the Cupi- Nothing. I totally mean it."

I stared her in the eyes.

"I can't control what I say- I'm totally in control. I'm just telling you the truth."

She nodded in understanding.

"You heard what I said?" (That was something that could be used both ways, so the poison let me say it.)

She nodded again.

"Good. I'm gonna go sleep this off- I'm gonna go see Jack."

I growled at myself. But I couldn't keep myself from running off to get a taxi to his house.

--

I wanted to be mad at Jack. But I couldn't. The arrow's poison wouldn't let me even think bad thoughts about him.

The taxi driver looked at me suspiciously.

"You got money on ya'?"

"No, I'm going to pay you with crayons. Of course I have money, you moron!!" (A/N: You gotta love chapter five of Pish Posh!)

Since I "only loved" Jack, I was extra mean to everyone else.

Finally, we got kind of near his house, maybe a few houses away or whatever.

I don't know why, but I told him to stop before we got there.

"$10.50, kid."

I gave him a handful of crumpled fives and just tossed them to him. There was at least $45 dollars!!

I darted out of the taxi and ran the rest of the way.

--

I knocked on the basement door and leaned against the wall beside it.

"Yeah?" I heard him call from inside. "Who's there?"

"This isn't a knock-knock joke! Who else could it be?"

He opened the door a minute later.

"I dunno, the maid?"

I gaped.

"You have a maid!!! My mom won't let me get one because she says we need to save our money. Ha! I'm Japan's Emperor's daughter, don't tell me I don't have money."

He grinned but it went away almost instantly.

"You aren't here to kill me for shooting you, are you?"

"I want to- No, I'm not. I'm happy you shot me."

He stared at me confused.

"Don't tell me the Cupid's Arrow made you say that."

"It did- No it didn't. It's the truth."

As soon as I saw the sly grin on his face, I wished I had never made the Cupid's Arrow.

"Oh really?"

"No! I don't love-Yes. It's absolutely true."

The one thing that I knew he was thinking was, _Oh this'll be fun. Watching an idiot act like an idiot is always fun._ I could tell by his grin.

"Really? Why do you say that."

"Jack, don't-Because I love you, silly!" I couldn't help the sweet smile growing on my face.

I stomped on my foot.

"Jack, stop building up the arrow's poison." Yay! Momentary poison cut-off!

He grinned. "Why?"

"Jack, I don't love you- No, no! Keep doing it. It'll make me love you even more."

Damn it. Clay was right. I am Karma! This is the arrow's revenge for me making Zach Henry love me in the fifth grade.

"And why do you love me?"

"Jack, you better shut up right now- Because you're cute and smart and-"

I dug my heel into my foot for as long as I needed to talk.

"Jack! Remember what I did for your robot? I'm turning into an empty-headed girly-girl. All of your technical help will go away _permanently_!"

Slowly he realized I was right. He looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I-"

"Shut up!" (That was the poison.)

And I leaned forward (against my will) and kissed him.

Shoot. I should've remembered my mom's favorite saying.

_"It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a  
fool than to open it and remove all doubt." -Mark Twain_.

If only I hadn't told him I'd turn light-headed.

He was enjoying this.

Too bad I didn't stomp on my foot before we kissed. I wonder why I didn't...oh crap.

--

When I finally left (between the time we kissed and the time I left, I was mostly just jabbering on and on to him about how much I loved him and stuff. Bleah.), it was already night. That freaked me out. I ran the whole way back to the temple since I gave the taxi driver all of the money I had on me.

When I got there, I tried to sneak in, but I couldn't. Mostly because they were waiting for me.

"Where the heck have you been, Kat?" Kimiko asked.

I blushed.

"I was-"

"You were with Jack Spicer, weren't you?" Rai asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get your facts first, and then you can distort them as much as you please, Rai!"

I dashed into my room and locked the door.

Why the hell were they acting like parents?

I laid down on my bed and tried to remember what happened to Zach a few days after I shot him.

Oh no. He started acting like an insane person and he commited a million evil pranks and acted completly stupid.

I do _not_ want to turn out like that.

--

Over the next few days, I slowly lost my sanity.

On day five, I'd scream like there was a bloody murder and throw a hissy fit if they wouldn't let me visit Jack (they didn't let me visit Jack after that kiss anymore, anyway), and then when they wouldn't I'd throw pranks on everybody.

I started being rude to Omi and calling him cheeseball no matter how many times he told me to stop. I made fun of Dojo by telling him that he must be an alien because he was both little and green. I stole Clay's hat and wore it when he wasn't paying attention and when he finally did notice, I complained about lice when I gave it back. I stole Rai's medallion and told him Kimiko took it, which led to a huge fight. I hot glue-guned bunny ears onto Dojo; I payed a famous, super hot model that was about my age to flirt with Raimundo and made sure that paparazzi sent pictures of it to the Global Inquirer and I made sure to send copies of that certain issue to Raimundo, his family, and Kimiko (who I knew had a crazy crush on Rai); when Kimiko left to visit her parents and when Raimundo was searching frantically for her, I told him that she had an accident and that the doctors did all that they could so save her (too bad he tried to punch me when Kimiko came back a few days later); and I filled Clay's hat with peanut butter right before he put it on.

Since they all were sick of my pranks, and since they assumed it was because I was mad they wouldn't let me see Jack, they let me visit jack, but only if I took Raimundo with me since he usually was the best to stop me from doing really bad stuff. I fought and punched and kicked them because of it, but finally they told me that I could either listen, not visit him, or they'd lock me in my room. (Sounds a bit Rapunzel-y, doesn't it?) So I let him come.

--

I squealed when I saw Jack. Raimundo quickly explained what had happened and Jack kept his distance. He wouldn't dare let me hug or kiss him, although I still don't know why. Back then, I wouldn't have dared hurt him. I never once interupted myself, mostly because I never said anything against the poison. I was just a walking mess of crazy fangirl love and evil by then.

I told Jack how much I had missed him and all he would reply with was, "Oh," everytime. It annoyed the hell out of me.

So of course I burst into tears and threw a hissy fit about why he didn't like me. Raimundo tried to calm me down, but all he did was piss me off and I ended up scratching his right cheek with my nails so hard it started to bleed.

But no matter how much he didn't want to, Jack came over and calmed me down by giving me a tight hug.

After my little "fit," Raimundo dragged me back to the temple, no matter how much I screamed and clawed at his arms. (SPOILER: She claws at a person who she loves [as a friend, in this case] because she wants to be with the boy she loves more. Look for this in a future story.)

Kimiko berated me when she saw all of the cuts, bruises, and scratches on Raimundo, Omi still looked confused (which he will be forever more), and Clay just looked aggravated.

But in the state I had been in, I didn't know why.

--

**:( Poor Lex.**


	14. He's One In A Million

**Alright, no matter how much it pains me, I have to make her sain again.**

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter 10: He's One In A Million

* * *

After the poison wore off, I was sick with withdrawal. I couldn't participate in any of the Shen Gong Wu missions (there was only one, anyways, and it was just to get the Cupid's Arrow, since neither sides--Heylin or Xiaolin--took the liberty to get it because of my black out), I couldn't eat food or else I'd puke, and I couldn't do anything but sleep. Most of the days I slept about 14 hours, although one time I didn't get any sleep and another I slept 32 (a day and eight hours.)

And after that, I was always forever and ever twitchy. You couldn't sneak up on me without causing me to faint or scream and punch you.

I avoided Jack at all costs and during Xiaolin Showdowns I'd either be mad at him and call him names or just not say anything at all. Why is it that I hate him so much? (this is a question you _might_ ask) He stole my heart by avoiding me and acting like I would kill him. The poison wore off not too long after the kiss, it was the withdrawal that made me act bad. When I said I loved him that first time, I realized it was true.

God damnit, I loved the boy and what did he do? Kiss me back and hug me to stop me from crying and then when I tell him I miss him, all he says is "Oh."

--

Everytime he'd try to talk, I'd yell "angst" and then cover my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to him.

When I got a hold of his cell phone, I changed his ring tone to Barbie Girl and set it to full volume. After I had given it back to him (by throwing it at his head) I called him in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown. Everyone laughed but Jack, who glared at me and turned his phone off.

--

About a month later, I finally stopped being rude to him.

--

**Alright, short chapter, I know. But I got three chapters published in one day! ^___^ I'm proud of myself.**

**Review!**


	15. Sticks, Stones, and Broken Bones

**Olan: Oh no, don't tell me it's another long intro?**

**Me: Shut up, Zero.**

**Olan: Why the hell do you and Deanna call me that???**

**DeAnna: *ignores him* Whatta ya want for your b-day, Kathy?**

**Me: I dunno. Why? My birthday is in, like, November. This is February.**

**DeAnna: I know. But what if it's expensive and I need to put it in Lay-Away?**

**Me: Oh. Well, I want a five foot long shovel. **_**Exactly**_** five feet long. (I really do!!)**

**DeAnna: *grins* Just like last year. **

**Olan: Why would you want a **_**shovel**_**? Wait...don't tell me you hate me **_**that**_** much!!!**

**Me: oh my God, you are so stupid!!! I wanna dig holes, idiot!**

**Olan: ...why?**

**Me: *rolls her eyes***

**Note: Sorry for all of the very corny chapters that I might of put before here. The cornyness stops here and turns to pure adventure-ness, climaxiness, suspense-ness, spoiler-ness, and a bit of weirdly-random-ness. And any other fitting word ending in -ness.**

**R&R please!**

Chapter 11: Sticks, Stones, and Broken Bones

I stopped calling him names. I stopped torturing him with my evil pranks. But I more than hell daydreamed too much.

--

I put on a black tank top with only one strap, and over it I put on a black and grey striped top that went to above my breasts. Its sleeves started just below my shoulders and ended just above my elbows. I wore my fingerless black elbow gloves and black combat boots. I had on black and grey stockings that went to my knees and a red plaid skirt that went to my thighs. It (the skirt) had grey and black fringe all around the bottem hem. Finally, I had on my lucky necklace. It was just a worn out, thin strand of a black yarn that looped through a gold ring with _very_ familiar inscribings.

I snuck out, yet again at nearly midnight, to his house. I didn't go by taxi. I just ran most of the way.

I banged on the basement door with my elbow.

"Who's there?" I heard him call yet again.

I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Who's there??" he asked, sounding more annoyed.

"Answer the god damn door, Jack!" I yelled, banging on it with both of my fists over and over again.

When I stopped, he shouted, "Never, Katsumi! You're gonna hurt me!"

"No, I'm not, Jack. I promise!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"God, Jack! I swear on my _unborn daughter's life_ that I am not going to hurt you!" (spoiler)

"How do you know you're gonna have a daughter?" (spoiler)

"_Jack!!!!_"

Finally, he opened the door. Of course, he did it with a _football helmet_ on.

"What the hell, Jack?"

"Insurance."

"Ugh, I'm not going to hurt you Jack, OK?"

I stepped inside the kind of familiar "lab" (AKA basement) and scanned the room for something to tinker with. My eyes landed on a very familiar pile of junk.

I walked over to it and gasped when I saw what it was.

I turned on my heel and glared at Jack.

"How did you burn out the Golemic Potency Displacer V.2???!!!"

"What? I didn't-"

"High quality technology does _not_ burn out with in a few weeks."

"I know, but-"

"THEN WHY IS IT BURNT UP???????"

"It got wet."

My face burnt with rage.

"Why the hell did you let it get wet?!?!"

"I didn't meant to! It's just that Clarisse came in and tried to-"

"Who's Clarisse?" I sounded a bit more jealous than I should've...

"The maid. She came in and tried to clean up-"

"That's impossible when it comes to you." (cleaning up) (spoiler)

"-and she ended up slipping and pouring a bucket of water all over it."

"Oh."

"It's not my fault that it burnt up, OK?"

He held up is hands in defeat.

I saw something glimmer at his pointer finger on his left hand.

"What's that?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

He looked confused. "What's what?"

I stepped to right in front of him and figured out it was a ring. Gold, usual width and length, curved a bit. It had engravings on it. (spoiler)

"Lemme see your ring."

He blushed. "No. It's.....emmm....personal." (spoiler)

"Pfft. How is it personal?"

"It....uh....An old friend gave it to me when we had to stop being friends." (spoiler)

"Awwwwww, your wittle girlfwiend gave you a rwing?" (spoiler)

"I gave her mine!!" He blushing furiously. (spoiler)

"Oh, so now your married?" (spoiler)

He was as red as his hair now.

I grinned.

"Just let me see it."

"Why do you wanna see it?"

"Because I wanna see it!"

"Oh fine."

He slipped it off and handed it to me, making sure I had a grip on it before he let go.

I read the inscription and bluhed deeply.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Where'd you get this?!"

"I told you. My best friend gave it to me when we were younger." (spoiler)

"Oh."

"Why do you care?"

"I....don't...."

"Yes you do. Why?"

"I don't!"

He glanced at me and noticed my necklace.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"OK, stop copying what I said earlier."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"The ring on your necklace. Let me see it."

I took the necklace off and tossed it to him.

He gasped when he saw what it was inscribed with. (spoiler)

"How did you get this?"

"I...My friend told me to keep it safe because....because she was going on vacation and didn't want to lose it."

He was wide eyed for a moment before he gave it back.

"Sooooo.....what's her name?"

Yeah, real smooth, Jack.

"Juliet. Why?" (spoiler)

He gaped.

"Oh my god. She was my best friend when I was little!!" (spoiler)

"Oh really? Why did you guys stop being friends?"

"Her mom and my mom had a huge fight and ended up deeming the other 'unworthy to see ever again' and they dragged us into it as well." (spoiler)

"Sort of like Romeo and Juliet..." I muttered, almost whispering it. (spoiler)

"What?"

"I said I miss my friend Juliet."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a long time until I finally gave back his ring and he gave me back mine.

I went back to work on his robot and he studied what I did as I rewired wires, ungarnished metal, unbent bent peices, and took out the chip. When I turned on, I breathed a sigh of relief and depression when I saw that it still worked. Finally, I turned to Jack.

"You wouldn't happen to want to know where the next Shen Gong Wu is, would you?"

"No, why?"

"Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeccccccccaaaaaaauuuuuuuussssssssseeeeeee..........."

He backed away.

"Girls always say that right before the guy gets hurt..." he explained when he saw my confused face.

He was half right. But when that happens is _much_ later...

"Are you _postive _your _sure_ that your _positive_ that your _sure_ that your _positive _that your _sure_ that your _positive _that your _sure_ that your _positive_-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!"

He shut up.

I took a deep breath.

"Sorry. And yes, I'm sure it's here. But please have learned that I do _not_ like to play twenty questions unless it is the _actual_ game. I get it enough from Manami and Laura." (spoiler)

He raised an eyebrow.

"Their my sisters. They're _twins_. They are more annoying than the other."

He smiled.

"I hate little kids."

"You have a sibling?"

"Weeeellll....There's my cousin Megan who _acts_ like she's as bad as what a little sister sounds like..."

I laughed.

One of you may be wondering where the heck we are. We're in a small neighborhood in Dover, Delaware, where I lived in my Pre-K days.

It wasn't much, but I kept looking for a certain house.

Finally, I came to the never-used-since-we-left house. It even had the same huge tree in the front yard. I'm too lazy to describe it.

I smiled softly when I saw the tree and remembered the first time I climbed it, when my mom said I was a monkey and let me sit there all day while she brought me out lunch and dinner.

I went around to the back and hopped the privacy-fence's gate with ease. It even looked like I'd done it many times before, hint-hint.

Jack told me he won't even try, so I just lock-picked the gate. Many days of losing keys to diary locks has helped me very much.

I ran around, looking for the landmark for my SGW, although it was more about exploring the undergrowth. The weeds and grass were up to my waist in most parts, but usually it was just knee-high.

Finally, I stumbled over a concrete rock in the ground.

I kneeled next to it and studied, half-looking, half-running my fingers over it.

I found a deep etch in the near-bottom right side. It was a cross-shape dug pretty deep.

I smiled and took off my bracelet, a gold chain charm-bracelet with a golden _cross_ charm clipped on. I pressed the cross into the dent and watched as the rock dissolved temporarily. I only had three minutes, oh no! _NOT ENOUGH TIME!!!_ (sarcasm)

There were small boxes inside in a cluster that had a black background and had green numbers, letters, and symbols (all in many different languages) streaming all around the sides.

I heard someone breath a laugh behind me when they saw them.

I turned around sharply but relaxed when I saw it was Jack.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just like it's off of The Matrix."

I narrowed my eyes. I based them off of that very movie. Am I really that obvious to Jack?

I slipped out four out of the six, that I speed-counted in my head, in there.

My eyes darted around the cube until I found six japanese symbols frozen while the rest streamed around them. It'd be very hard for someone to figure out that they were there if they didn't know about them.

I tapped the currency signs in this order: €, R$, $, ¥, ₪, and ₩. (AKA Eur. Euro, Brz. Reais, Amc. Dollar, Jpn. Yen, Isr. Sheqel, and Krn. Won)

A seam in it slipped open and I smiled. It was a good thing my dad trained us on all of the foreign currency symbols, letters, and numbers.

I tapped the yen sign again and it closed and I stuffed the four I had slipped out into my backpack, broght for this very reason.

I turned to Jack and grinned.

"They're in you're possession when Dojo and Wuya have they're little shen gong wu fits. Hopefully, the rest of the Xiaolin team won't go after you."

I handed him the backpack and left while making a mental note to come back later and climb the tree.

I was woken up by someone shaking my arm. I went with Jack on our little mission at about 11:50 (PM) and got back at 12:30 (AM), while I fell asleep at 12:38 (AM). I looked at my clock. It said 1:13 AM.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I turned over and pulled the blanket over my head. Thirty five minutes is _not_ enough sleep.

"Wake up, Kat!" I heard my sleep-disturber whisper frantically.

It was Rai.

I groaned and elbowed up.

"Five more minutes, mom!" I said with a sleepy grin.

"Ha ha, very funny. Another shen gong wu is activated; we have to get up, quick."

I looked him over in a glance and saw he was already dressed.

"Noooooooooooo, why couldn't the Universal Storage Cube wait 'til I got at least an hour of sleep?"

"When did you fall asleep, and how do you know about the USC?"

"USC stands for University of Southern California, weirdo-freakizoid. And at twelve thirty-eight, AM."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I had trouble falling asleep, mm-kay?"

"No, I mean about USC."

"What, a girl can't watch football?!" I muttered as I got out. I walked over to my closet, stopped, turned around, and glared at Rai.

"Can I please have some privacy to get changed?"

I could tell he blushed and he quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

"Mental note," I muttered, "get a lock on the door."

I slipped on a baggy white t-shirt, jeans, thigh-high white stockings, and easy slip-on, easy kick-off sneakers. I tied my hair up in a ponytail tied at the nape of my neck. (It's longer now, maybe shoulder-blade length, and looks a lot more light-brown.)

I glanced at my reflection. I need more hair-dye.

I walked out of my room and outside, where everyone was waiting for me.

They looked at me, surprised.

"What?"

"I dunno, something looks different," Kimiko replied, looking me up and down.

"You always look different, Miss Dyes-Her-Hair-A-Lot!" I snapped back.

She looked a bit more hurt than I wanted her to.

"She only got thirty minutes to sleep," Rai explained.

Kimiko perked up at the chance to make fun of us.

"Oh, so you must've been there, Rai, when she finally fell asleep. Hmmmmmmmm..."

Rai blushed and I glared daggers at Kimiko. That's one thing about the Japanese, we don't usually trust who we haven't known a while; that's why she made fun of me.

"Shut up, Conclusion-jumper. He was the one that woke me up for this horrid shen gong wu goose chase."

Kimiko laughed at my lame name-comeback while Dojo looked at me curiously.

"A goose chase means it's worthless; how do you know it's that?"

"I'm telekinetic," I sleep-joked in a sarcastic tone. telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind.

"Seriously."

Raimundo looked at me, confused as well.

"I have a feeling that it wasn't just problems falling asleep that kept you up."

Kimiko stopped laughing and joined in on the confusion. Clay and Omi slowly did as well as they realized the logic in it.

"I said it's worthless because I'm tired, I dunno."

They kept waiting for the real answer.

I took a deep breath and turned around to go back inside.

"You can believe me or not, whichever you like. But I'm tired and I'm going back to sleep." I threw my hands up and stepped forward.

A few seconds later I was tackled.

I growled and, shockingly, shouted quite a few curse words at them.

Kimiko just shoke her head as Omi gaped, obviously never hearing those certain words before.

"I didn't know she had such a...colorful...vocabulary," she said as the boys forced me onto a certain shocked dragon.

I texted Jack to tell him the Xiaolin were coming. He, apparently, rounded up a team.

They wouldn't stop bugging me about why I was tired. Too bad that they didn't know I was sleeping the whole entire time.

Well, Omi did. He was the only one that didn't bug me (or, at least that's what he said. When I told Kimiko, she said Omi was the one that bugged me the most.)

Finally, we landed in front of Jack's house.

I woke up by the sudden descent of Dojo.

"...Jack has the USC? That's...weird...in an obvious way..." I heard Kimiko mutter. I think she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

As they unmounted Dojo, I took the chance I was given and texted Jack, telling him that we just might have a Xiaolin Showdown.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted.

Jack glanced at me and his face brightened up as he apparentally remembered a good showdown idea.

"I take your challenge, Omi! Four-way tag-team. The challenge is Damsel in Distress. First one to get the damsel from the tower wins."

"We wager our Shay Go Nu Locket, Mikado Arm, Eye of Dashi, and Sands of Time against your Changing Chopsticks, Shadow Slicer, Jetbootsu, and Denshi Bunny!"

Jack apparentally had a pretty good idea to add on.

"Here's a bonus. If you win, Ashley joins the Xiaolin-"

Katnappe screeched, although I couldn't tell if it was because she'd have to join our team or if it was because Jack called her by her apparent real name. Or both.

"-and Katsumi joins the Heylin if we lose," Omi finished with a smile.

Well, he's confident we'll win, because he's betting my eternal _soul_ in a deboggle over four stupid little cubes. It's almost like we're fighting over two pairs of dice...

I glanced around at who we'd have to fight. Some girl dressed up as some freaky cat-wannabe; a woman with bright red hair, markings on her face, and a black dress that swooped off to the right a tiny bit; a guy that looked a _lot_ like a lizard-tiger-puma mutant; and Jack. They were the four we'd have to fight against.

I looked at our team. A girl with blue pigtails; a semi-built guy with a cowboy hat and lasso; a little kid who was bald but quick on his feet; a brazilian who uses too much slang; and a girl dressed like she was a babysitter. Yes, we have such a great team.

I slowly realized we had _five_ members on our team, not four. One of us would have to sit out. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought that'd someone would have to be the damsel.

"Gong ye tumpai!" Omi and Jack shouted.

"Guys who's gonna be the-"

A moment later, I was stuck in a stone tower, dressed like I was sleeping beauty.

"-damsel..." I huffed out. I don't even know why I bothered finishing.

My hair was curlier than I've ever had it, I was wearing a frou-frou pink dress with tons of ribbon, and couldn't help but feel the very familiar tightness in my chest where I was, sadly, wearing a corset _again_. I get enough from my mom, I don't need it here. I had on light pink-cream tights, and pink slip-on shoes. To top it all off, _it_ being the crappy situation I'm in, I had to wear one of those stupid pink cones on my head; you know, the kind that have too much glitter and sequins and have a long pink silk ribbon coming out of the hole at the top. _AND_ I was missing my locket. One of my team mates had it. I couldn't help wonder which one had it. Kimiko didn't, because I knew she had the Eye of Dashi, and Omi had the Sands of Time. I forget who has the serpent's tail, so I guess I don't really know.

I haven't worn this much glitter and _pink_ in general since I was a PRE-Ker dressed up as Beauty off of _Beauty and the Beast_.

I looked down to see I was in a tower higher up than the twin towers went before they crashed. It was at least triple that height, actually.

I saw eight tiny specks, and one even smaller one next to them.

I could tell Dojo was saying something about being happy he didn't have to be the damsel.

I shreiked silently as I realized that if I fell, I'd splatter.

And then I screamed like it was bloody murder.

I could barely figure out who was who.

I, of course, recognized Jack and Wuya because of their hair, but I could barely see Chase and Katnappe because of how dark they were dressed. I had trouble figuring out which Xiaolin was which, because they all wore blue uniforms I haven't seen before. But I figured out a system. Rai was the one with brown hair, Kimiko was the small one with hair you couldn't see because of the darkness of the night, Omi was the one with a yellow head, and Clay was the one with a cowboy hat.

Omi and Jack were the first ones to climb, although either didn't exactly _climb_. Jack used his heli-pack and Omi jumped from tower tip to tower tip. Finally, I heard the echo of Jack shout, "Denshi Bunny!" and then I heard the echo of Omi shout for Kimiko to join in. I could only guess that Omi got shocked.

A minute later, Kimiko shot at Jack with the Eye of Dashi, and Jack called in Wuya.

Wuya used the Jetbootsu since she didn't have much experience in climbing, but she did send a few rock monsters after Kimiko. Kimiko called in Clay, who managed to get rid of the rock monsters. Clay used something against Wuya, who shreiked and called in Katnappe. I could only think that it wasn't fair, because Katnappe has claws.

Katnappe used the Shadow Slicer, which confused Clay, who punched at her hologram and lost balance.

He called in Raimundo, who I soon found out had the Mikado Arm.

He slammed into the wall with his fist as hard as he could and knocked down Katnappe, who called in Chase.

Chase climbed up with ease but stopped only a yard away from me. I shrunk back, scared of what he was planning.

Raimundo got to level with him and was shocked to see that Chase did nothing.

We both eyed him as I stepped out and let him pick me up.

So, unlike what we were prepared for, Chase muttered "Changing Chopsticks" and Raimundo was shrunk.

I was being held by nothing but air and fell down the slope of the tower roof, skidding a bit as I realized I would fall and tried to stop myself.

I stopped right as I was about to fall off the edge, and at first was proud of myself. Until I realized that someone was grabbing my arm.

Chase had a pretty firm hold on my forearm and pulled me up. I tried to squirm out of his grip as he picked me up with ease. I did _not_ want to join the Heylin, that's for sure.

Half-way down, I knew that even if I _did_ get out of his grip, I'd fall. So all I did was cross my arms and look behind him so I wouldn't have to look down.

On the very annoying, forced-to-do-this climb down, I realized my right leg and arms hurt like crazy.

I grit my teeth and tried not to show any pain, although I now know that I already knew he knew because of how tense I was. Or maybe I was tense because I was stuck, helpless, in a stranger's arms. That's not the best position to be in.

We got to the bottem and everything flashed back to normal. As soon as it was normal again, he dropped me with a thud.

I groaned as I landed on my hurt leg.

I slipped off my right shoe with my less hurt arm and winced at the pain in both my arm and leg as I rubbed my foot.

I wanted to cry out in pain and shed a few tears at having to be evil.

I glared at Omi. Why did he have to bet my soul? Why did he have to be so damn arrogant?

Omi looked sheepish, Rai had a look on his face like it was all his fault, Kimiko looked like she lost her best friend (she's the only girl on the team, now), and Clay had an obscure look on his face.

When they left, I wailed, threw rocks at everyone, cryed, and wouldn't let anyone near me. I know I'm too old to have a hissyfit, but this is one of those times where you just have to.

Finally, when people all around Jack's house started turning on their lights and started coming outside, Jack and Chase dragged me into the house.

Chase, Wuya, and Katnappe left. Jack didn't know what to do.

I think it might be because I'm the first girl that he's probably been around since Kimiko. Or becasue I was crying like a little kid who watched her mom die. Or both.

--

**Alright, next chapter will be a bit jumped ahead, maybe a few days to a week. I dunno, I guess you guys can decide. :P**

**OK, everyone. I gonna throw in a teensy bit of advertisement.**

**I want to know if any of you have voted in my poll? If you haven't, go to my profile page and VOTE!!! I need a new story, because all I have is 3.**

**Pathetic, ain't it?**

**I will still be working on these stories, but I need to try something else.**

**I already have ideas for Terabithia, She's The Man, another Holes, another Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar, TDI, Meet The Robinsons, Sisterhood of the traveling pants, and Camp Rock.**

**I'm working on an idea for Superjail and maybe another addition to the poll, I'm not sure.**

**I have an awesome idea for Holes, Avatar, XS, and Meet The Robinsons, so please vote!!!!**

**Luv y'al!**

**See you in my next chapter**


	16. Epilogue

**OK you guys, I was gonna have at least 8 more chapters to this story, but instead I decided I could just kind of mush those in with this story's sequel (which is still to be titled.)**

**Just for a tiny bit of info, after about a week of Kat's never-ending crying, the heylin brainwashed her and pushed her into the real world to make her own living.**

**So, here is the epilouge...I guess...**

**P.S. Don't complain, saying that Jack sounds OOC. He's older, god dang it, and has (obviously) given up on the whole take-over-the-world thing and has become WAY more mature. **

EPILOUGE

* * *

About five years later...

*JACK'S POV*

Yet another one of my mother's stupid parties. Ugh. Why is it that I have to come? Couldn't I have stayed home and played video games? (I don't care if it's weird for a twenty-year old to play video games; I'm addicted to those things.)

I leaned against the wall, hoping to blend into the shadows, and studied all of the people around me.

_Too bad I don't have the Shroud of Shadows, _I muttered under my breath.

My eyes came across my mother talking to a girl, about one year younger than me, about ten feet away.

As soon as I came across the pair, she--my mother--pointed in my direction and looked towards me. I could tell by the look on her face that the girl had asked about me.

The girl muttered something to her, which I could only guess was 'thank you,' and made a beeline for me. She kept her eyes to the ground as she came up to me.

She had long, dark brown hair in a ponytail that came to the end of her back. (I predicted that it comes down to her knees when she leaves it down.) She wore just sneakers, old jeans, and a white spaghetti-strap tank top.

She looked awfully familiar.

I could see my mother, watching me and the girl, out of the corner of my eye. So I did what she had trained me to do when meeting someone new at one of her parties.

I put on a (fake) smile and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Jack Spicer. And who might you be?"

She spoke hastily in Japanese to me (I barely know Japanese.)

_You know damn well who I am, Jack Spicer_.

She exagerated my name, and as she finished speaking, her head snapped up and a look of hatred was on her face.

"Pfft, excuse me? I don't know you, for your imformation, so exactly why are you mad at me?"

Her mouth curved into what could either be an evil smile or a angry frown.

"And I thought I was the one who was..." She muttered under her breath in English. I missed the last word, though.

_You may not recognize by my hair, because the only times you saw me, it was a different color and somewhat shorter. But there is _no_ way that you won't recognize my eyes._

She pulled back her nose-length bangs, and I knew who she was just by looking at her mismatched eyes.

One was blue, one was red.

"K-K-Kat..Kat..Katsu...Katsu..."

I was so paralyzed, I couldn't say her name.

* * *

**Alright, the new story will be up soon!**


End file.
